It has become commonplace for a number of users to utilize software-based calendar tools to perform time management tasks. Some calendar applications can combine calendar software with email communications. With this feature a user can submit to others an email message with an embedded calendar event invitation. Upon receiving the email, the calendar application of a recipient of the email presents a graphical user interface describing the calendar event (e.g., an invitation to engage in a conference call) and an option to accept the invitation. If the recipient accepts the invitation, the calendar event is recorded in the recipient's calendar, and a reminder is triggered at or near a time when the calendar event is to occur.